


sns update

by aradotcom



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Fan Characters, Heavy Angst, M/M, Post-Divorce, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aradotcom/pseuds/aradotcom
Summary: Chanyeol is cast as an OST singer for Kyungsoo's upcoming drama, however their fans aren't happy about this collaboration... mainly because they're actually... divorced!
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	1. Merge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm Aleida. I wrote this story back in 2018 on my twitter account @RATED612. It's been almost 3 years since then and I've now just decided to write a fic version of it. Reading it again, there are a few mistakes and a few loose ends that I want to tie up. Also, with the medium of it being a "SNS" fic, there were a few things that had to be left to the imagination so here I am now filling in the blanks. This might take me a while, but I won't be changing anything too drastically from the original story. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy. :)

PROLOGUE

“And now, it’s been sent,” Junmyeon said, locking his phone after posting an announcement on his Twitter.

_Pleased to announce that this merge may be going ahead in the next few months. Thank you all for your patience and understanding._

_Once pen hits paper, we will be releasing official statements and what this merge means for both Suho and Lay Entertainment artists._

Yixing smiles and pours a glass of shiraz for himself and for Junmyeon. “How do you feel?”

He hands the glass to Junmyeon who takes it happily. “Good. Very good.” Junmyeon takes a sip. “It’s been a long time coming.”

“Yeah, well I still can’t thank you enough,” Yixing said. “With my upcoming trip to China and several schedules approaching fast for my artists, this merge really saved our butts.”

“You mean, your bank?” Junmyeon jested. “Look, we’ve known each other for the longest time; this was always speculated in the media.”

“I know,” Yixing takes a seat beside Junmyeon. “But it feels a little surreal.”

“Tell me about it. I haven’t even told my artists that this was happening. I feel a little guilty for not letting Kyungsoo know beforehand.”

“Yeah well. He’s an adult. And you wanted Chanyeol. This was the only way that we could legally allow him to sing for Kyungsoo’s drama.” Yixing said. “A little clause in both our companies really made us merge, huh?”

“I say for the better,” Junmyeon raises his glass to which Yixing clinked it to his. “I think whatever _scandal_ or drama this merge could potentially cause will eventually blow over so long as we keep ourselves and our artists in check. Then all our planning and hard work will pay off.”

“Hmm, you say it as if you’re already expecting some drama?” Yixing said.

Junmyeon shrugs, lifting up his phone and showing Yixing the thousands and thousands of notifications his phone is receiving in the past couple of minutes. “I don’t tend to read what the media says, but when I do, I believe silence can be the best course of action.”

“Or maybe the worst?” Yixing said. “Can’t let anyone slander your good name, right?”

“If I cared if anyone slandered my name, I wouldn’t have lent the company credit card to Baekhyun.” Junmyeon unlocks his phone and opens his bank card app. He shows Yixing the recent transactions, “I don’t know how I’m going to explain all these purchases to finance…”

Yixing smiles, “He’s eaten at least five times in the last hour?”

“Seven or eight in an hour on a good day.” Junmyeon sighs. “He’s even posted _putting the company card to good use_ on Twitter. I should really police him and his spending habits.”

Yixing laughs.

“But all jokes aside, if there’s anything our fans of our artists need to know, I will say so myself. Or on the company website. We have a lot of work to get through with this merge alone so delving into any speculation on the internet should be the least of our worries.”

Yixing’s looking through his own phone, “There are already articles about Kyungsoo and Chanyeol.”

“Well… We’ll deal with it if we need to deal with this. Until then, I think you should post an update on your own account.”

“Way ahead of you.”

_Just met with Suho Ent’s Junmyeon! Looking forward to our company’s future. :-)_

Yixing posts his tweet before standing up. “Well. I better go off and tell my artists of the news. Hopefully, I can find them before they get ahead of themselves and wonder what’s going on.”

“Yeah, I better do the same. “Junmyeon also stands. “I’ll see you soon?”

“Of course,” Yixing smiles and they shake hands before Yixing leaves Junmyeon’s office.

Junmyeon sits back down and decides to look through his Twitter feed.

_Someone please help me find two 5 foot something ids roaming in the Gangnam area :-)_

Yixing’s tweets never fail to make Junmyeon smile. “Cute as ever.”


	2. Confirming sources

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: death threats

**ARTICLE FROM SOOMPI:** _Done and done! Suho Entertainment and Lay Entertainment enter the first stages of their partnership. Both CEO’s share a selca to celebrate the possible merge!_

_\- thread –_

**@sehunwarrior:** wait are they merging or what i’m confused

 **@daeafterdae:** oh wig!! can’t wait ^_^

 **@onlyloey:** lmfao disaster xox

 **@lay_me_down:** lowkey excited to see the collabs fjsksksj

 **@dyonuts:** aight so y’all just gonna pretend that this is alright? smfh as if Kyungsoo hasn’t been through enough u_u

 **@softsoo:** @dyonuts I love you but you gotta see past the past >n<”

 **@dyonuts:** @softsoo no fuck that and fuck all y’all ch*nsoo shippers that divorce was so messy how can any of y’all still want them back together xox

 **@onlyloey:** @dyonuts agree thanks for recognising your fave caused so much drama xox xox xox

 **@nicebyuns:** @onlyloey who asked you dhshsfk

 **@lovelyloey:** ctfu not everything is about that couple just move on already, they already did >_>

_\- end thread -_

**ARTICLE FROM ALLKPOP:** _BREAKING: Chanyeol is cast as The War’s OST singer where his ex-husband Do Kyungsoo is cast as it’s main lead. Could we be seeing a collaboration from the former lovers? News comes just as their own agencies talk about a merge. Read more here [article link]_

_\- thread –_

**@soo_twt:** omg GODDDDD ya’ll are so fucking annoying

 **@seeyousoo:** professionalism at its finest -_-

 **@pcytrash:** @_@ @_@ @_@

 **@nicebyuns:** delete this shit? or write it better? what is this, news or gossip girl?

_\- end thread -_

Baekhyun’s confused. Resting at a nearby restaurant after his credit card cruise, he’s on his phone browsing Twitter when his notifications are flooding unusually high. His eyes are catching glimpses of what’s being said—barely any full sentences— but his phone is going crazy that he almost doesn’t see Jongdae’s message. He opens his group chat with Jongdae and Kyungsoo.

 **JONGDAE:** y’all

how come we’re always the last to know?

 **BAEKHYUN:** last to know about what?

 **JONGDAE:** the merge?

 **KYUNGSOO:** what merge?

 **JONGDAE:** oh ctfu you guys didn’t hear

apparently we’re merging with lay entertainment?

 **BAEKHYUN:** what the fuck!

what the fuck

really?

 **JONGDAE:** it’s all over on sns

 **BAEKHYUN:** yoooo lemme check this out

 **JONGDAE:** i mean surely junmyeon hyung would’ve told us right?

 **BAEKHYUN:** [article link – SOURCE: Soompi]

oh fuck it’s true

what the hell

kyungsoo are you okay?

 **KYUNGSOO:** why would’nt i be?

 **JONGDAE:** <_<

 **BAEKHYUN:** >_>

 **KYUNGSOO:** i’m fine

 **BAEKHYUN:** i’m gonna talk to junmyeon hyung

why the hell are we, the talent, last to know about this?

and not even from him!!

 **JONGDAE:** “talent”

 **BAEKHYUN:** shut up jongdae

 **KYUNGSOO:** i have a script reading to go to, i’ll talk to you both later…

 **BAEKHYUN:** soo yah…

 **JONGDAE:** alright we’ll catch up this afternoon

 **BAEKHYUN:** he’s not alright

 **JONGDAE:** he’s definitely not alright

 **BAEKHYUN:** can you talk to him?

 **JONGDAE:** yeah

 **KYUNGSOO:** guys.

Kyungsoo lets out a soft sigh, “A merge, huh?” He looks through is contacts for Junmyeon’s messages; nothing new. His last message was just a reading schedule—nothing was ever mentioned about this merge. Curious, he went back to his group chat and clicked on the article Baekhyun linked.

He read it. Nothing more than what was stated in the title.

But he was sure that the selca in the thumbnail was an old one—one from three years ago, if he recalled.

It was back when _SKY_ was still a thing.

It _is_ still a thing, but not as much as of late.

Kyungsoo closed his eyes.

_Die!_

_You ruined everything!_

_You don’t deserve Chanyeol-oppa!_

_It’s all your fault!_

_Do us all a favour and STAY hospitalised!_

_You’re only famous because of your Ex-husband!_

_You are nothing without him._

Kyungsoo’s suddenly feeling knots in his stomach at the thought of that time three years ago, back when he and Chanyeol had just announced their divorce.

After having a spell that led to him being in the hospital once the news broke out, Kyungsoo handed over his social media accounts to the PR team to handle. That in itself caused a lot of uproar amongst his fans and… not-fans.

_Stupid Chanyeolists! Look at what you fucking done!_

  * _He got what he deserved._



_You jobless people really drew Kyungsoo off his OWN social media account???_

  * _This is the life he signed up for! Don’t baby him._



_Do you feel proud of yourselves? Do you know he can sue you all for this kind of abuse?_

  * _He can’t sue us for just telling him the truth!_



_“Kyungsoo, don’t look at your accounts,”_ Junmyeon told him as he took Kyungsoo’s phone away. He subsequently deleted the apps off the phone. “ _You don’t need this. You just need to get better._ ”

And Kyungsoo knew that. He knew that all too well. But as someone who was an active user, it was hard for him; the thought of being shut off from the rest of the world was daunting and the fact that he had to now keep his personal life hidden and was unable to share it with his fans made him sad.

Junmyeon, after the months of the divorce news, tried to keep Kyungsoo booked with acting roles and musicals, but Kyungsoo seldom accepted. In the three years since his newly confirmed role, _The War_ , he had only done two projects. While they were immensely popular, a part of the reason Kyungsoo loved acting was getting to share the experiences with his fans whether it be by doing interviews or replying to them on Twitter.

He got to do none of that now. 

There was a knock at the entrance, “Sir, are you ready to head out?”

Kyungsoo opened his eyes and nodded. He got up from the chair he was relaxing in the lounge of Suho Entertainment and followed his driver out towards the car.

It wasn’t as busy as it normally was outside Suho Entertainment; a few fans and stragglers loitered about. But as he headed into the car, he looked up and saw a pink lensed camera.

It’s his fansite. His favourite one, to be exact.

Her face hidden behind the camera, she took her shots of him and he noticed on her hand a ring.

_Oh? She got married._

He had _known_ her since his debut days. He had even spoken to her a few times even though he didn’t know her name. And she was really nice and respectful. He was glad to still see her there, _greeting_ him even after all these years.

_I want to congratulate her._

His fansite put her camera down and gave him a supportive smile and a little wave—oh how he wished he took his hands out of his pocket and waved back.

But he couldn’t.

He had been beaten down too much by all the antis that he can’t even bring himself to show his support to his supporters. He just hung his head down low and entered the car, but not before catching a glimpse of her sadden expression.

_Did I hurt her feelings?_

He immediately didn’t think so, as he sees an update from her page with a photo of him that day. Even if he doesn’t have access to his own account as of now, he still remembers her handle. He’s relieved as he’s driven to the reading.

 _A lot has changed_ , Kyungsoo thinks. He remembers her being _fully devoted and not loving anyone else besides him_ , and now, he sees that she’s married! While he’s grateful that she, respectfully, has a life of her own outside being his fan, he begins to wonder what else has changed.

Or rather, if anyone else has changed.

He types in Chanyeol’s Instagram handle on the web browser.

**@pcymusic:** in the studio! been working on a few stuff, can’t wait for you guys to hear it! :p

Kyungsoo smiles just a little. His heart still kind of hurts though.


End file.
